


Remedies

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's not feeling well. Fortunately, she's married to a Potions Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [minuet99](http://minuet99.livejournal.com)'s birthday.

Hermione poured the thick potion into the tub and inhaled the vapors it emitted when it hit the water, first haltingly, punctuated with wracking coughs, then more and more freely.

She sank into the soothing waters and luxuriated in the simple pleasure of being able to breathe.

When she was done and toweling her hair dry, Severus poked his head in.

“It worked a treat,” she said with a grin.

“Clearly.”

“Thank you for developing it.”

“As though I had a choice.” He feigned a sniff. “I would like some peace and quiet in order to sleep.”

“Hey!” She nudged him with a playful elbow. “It’s not my fault I’m allergic to Pepper-Up!”

Capturing her arm and scooping her into his arms, he replied, “I, however, am not.”

Hermione had to admit, a bit of … exercise was also a very effective remedy.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of art imitating life here, I guess, as I can’t take most cold remedies but am thoroughly in love with SudaCare Shower Soothers. *g*


End file.
